Op-Operacjowoc
Ope Ope no Mi '''to diabelski owoc typu Paramecia który pozwala jego użytkownikowi na tworzenie przestrzeni w rodzaju bańki , w której użytkownik ma pełną kontrolę nad rozmieszczeniem i orientacją obiektów (w tym części ciała ludzi, którzy w tej bańce się znajdują) , dzięki czemu użytkownik może być nazywany Chirurgiem (改造 自在 人间 Kaizō Jizai Ningen). "Ope" to skrót od słowa "operacja", a przestrzeń, którą tworzy użytkownik jest porównywana do Sali Operacyjnej (rzecz jasna użytkownik to chirurg). Owoc ten zjadł Trafalgar Law. Moc owocu po raz pierwszy została ukazana w Akcie Archipelag Sabaody, lecz nie została wtedy podana nazwa owocu. Dopiero w Akcie Punk Hazard została wspomniana. W polskiej wersji nazwa tego owocu jest tłumaczona jako '''Operacyjny Owoc lub Ope-Operacyjnowoc. Mocne i słabe strony Moc Owocu Ope Ope no Mi pozwala użytkownikowi manipulować wszystkim w określonym obszarze, zwanym Room czyli ludźmi, kulami armatnimi itp. co zostało opisane jako chirurgiczny sposób. Dzięki tej zdolności Law może rozczłonkować ludzi w taki sposób, że nie ponoszą żadnych szkód (w pewnym sensie) a potem łączyć ich z różnymi rzeczami (Np. połączył głowę marynarza z beczką)a także zamieniać ludziom osobowości . Law rozwinął swoje umiejętności w dużej mierze podczas przeskoku i teraz jego Room jest dwa razy większy niż przed przeskokiem. Podobno po zmianie osobowości ludzi tylko Law może odwrócić to działanie, ale ciało właściciela musi być w Roomie, aby przywrócić właścicielowi osobowość. W przypadku przełączania osobowości, moce Diabelskiego Owocu wciąż działają w wymienionym ciele, a tak samo zdolności Haki. Czyli nawet gdy osobowość została wymieniona, osoba która miała umiejętność Diabelskiego Owocu/Haki będzie miała te same umiejętności w nowym ciele. Dla przykładu gdy Sanji próbował użyć Kenbunshoku Haki gdy był w ciele Nami, udało mu się to. Użytkownik może również złożyć oddzielone części w jakikolwiek sposób według swego uznania - np. połączyć ludzką głowę z beczką, głowę do nóg bez tułowia itp. Ludzie których ciała są podzielone mocą Ope Ope no Mi nie umierają i nadal mogą czuć ich odłączone części, bez względu na odległość (podobnie jak Buggy kiedy rozdziela się za pomocą Bara Bara no Mi , chociaż ono nie do końca tak działa). Innymi słowy, może on przeciąć ciało i kości bez rzeczywistego krzywdzenia ofiar. Efekt utrzymuje się nawet po wyłączeniu Room'a przez Law'a. Oddzielne elementy mogą zostać ponownie połączone z normalnym ciałem, jednak mogą one być oddzielone tymczasowo lub zamontowane w mieszany sposób albo przyłączone na innych powierzchniach, w tym na cudzym ciele. Podobno ofiary z mocami Diabelskiego Owocu po rozdzieleniu części ciała przez Lawa nadal mają te umiejętności ale tylko te części, które mają świadomość(Czyli głowa) wydają się być w stanie się z nich korzystać, podczas gdy są tym stanie. Wydaje się również, że może zamienić miejscami ludzi którzy są w 'Room'ie. '''Law zrobił tak z Jean Bart i Bepo w celu ochrony przed Pacyfistą w anime. Jest również w stanie generować ładunki elektryczne jak defibrylator. Law może korzystać z '''Room'a ' aby włamać się do jakiegoś budynku, po prostu zamieniając siebie miejscami z jakimś przedmiotem wewnątrz(Tak jak zrobił w Laboratorium w Punk Hazard). Law tak naprawdę może w strefie Room'a przenieść praktycznie wszystko. Wadą jest, że użytkownik owocu Ope Ope no Mi może skorzystać ze swoich uprawnień w ramach określonego obszaru, więc jeśli przeciwnik porusza się poza obszarem, jest odporny na jego umiejętności. Wygląda na to że Law musi gestować dłońmi żeby użyć jakiejś techniki. Zostało również wspomniane przez Smokera, że Owoc Ope Ope no Mi dział na użytkowników Diabelskich Owoców z typu Logia, które mogą się normalnie rozciągać i wracać do pierwotnej formy nawet po rozcięciu mieczem (Jeżeli osoba trzymająca miecz nie używa Haki). Poza tym szczegółem Ope Ope no Mi nie ma innych ujawnionych słabości oprócz standardowej słabości każdego Diabelskiego Owocu. Zastosowanie Law zazwyczaj wykorzystuje moce swojego Diabelskiego Owocu za pomocą swojego miecza, więc ów miecz można porównać do skalpela, trzymanego przez profesjonalistę. Law użył swojej mocy na ludziach z Punk Hazard, którzy stracili nogi wyniku eksplozji chemicznej na wyspie. W wyniku tego powstały centaury i satyry. Ope Ope No Mi sprawia, że Law jest idealny do walki na odległość, bo jest w stanie praktycznie w pełni kontrolować rzeczy w konkretnym obszarze (Room'ie). Techniki Room.jpg|Room|link=Room shambles.png|Shambles|link=Shambles Law Lifts G-5 Warship.png|Tact|link=Tact scan.png|Scan|link=Scan mes.png|Mes|link=Mes counter_shock.png|Counter Shock|link=Counter Shock Counter Shock Nawigacja Kategoria:Diabelskie Owoce Kategoria:Diabelskie Owoce typu Paramecia